Why you don't let boys sleep over
by cupcakesNbutterfliesRfriends
Summary: As soon as I finished making the ramen. I heard someone getting hit. Then I come and see Sasuke beating Naruto up with a pillow. "Did that count as a pillow fight?" Naruto asked trying to recover. "NO!" Sasuke yelled as he sat back down on the floor. So I grabbed a pillow and shouted "NO ONE HIT NARUTO WITH A PILLOW BUT ME!"


This is the second story from Purple. I said not all of the were going to be Suika! Sasuke almost completely OC because it wouldn't be any fun if he wasn't. More friendship than romance between the two.

* * *

Me, Naruto, and Sasuke agreed on sleeping over at my house tonight. My parents were away so I thought it would actually be fun. WRONG! We were all bored out of our mind. I was sitting on the couch doing my nails, Sasuke was sitting next to me and staring into outer space, and Naruto was playing Final fantasy VIII (13) on the PS3 on the floor. "What exactly are we suppose to be doing?" Sasuke asked. "Well, we could talk about boys, do each others hair, tell secrets, gossip, play truth or dare" "I WANT TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Naruto yelled as he threw the controller, after he shut off the system. "Oh hell no." Sasuke said. "We could do each other's nails." I said as both of them looked at me with a disgusted face. "Or not." "SAKURA! I'M HUNGRY." "You just ate a few minutes ago. I'll make you some ramen." I said walking to the kitchen. I just wanted to get up and do something. This is incredibly boring. As soon as I finished making the ramen. I heard someone getting hit. Then I come and see Sasuke beating Naruto up with a pillow. "Did that count as a pillow fight?" Naruto asked trying to recover. "NO!" Sasuke yelled as he sat back down on the floor. So I grabbed a pillow and shouted "NO ONE HIT NARUTO WITH A PILLOW BUT ME!" before attacked Sasuke with his pillow. H grabbed Naruto's pillow ad started hitting me back. "PILLOW FIGHT!" Naruto shouted as he started hitting me and Sasuke with BOTH my pillows. Fluff started flying everywhere. They both turned on me and started hitting me with everything they got. Then I fell to the floor and bit Naruto's leg. When he cried I tackled him to the floor and threw all his pillows at Sasuke. Then I jumped on Sasuke and started suffocating both of them with the pillows. They kept breaking free but I was sitting on Sasuke and tied Naruto up with his belt (Yes I did have to take off his belt.) Then I tied Sasuke up wit his. Then I took my IPhone out and took a picture of them tied up and looking pissed. This is the best blackmail I would ever have against Sasuke. "Untie us Sakura!" Naruto said. "I think I'll untie one of you." I said making them choose between themselves. "Sakura's gonna untie me because I'm awesome!" "She's gonna untie me because I'm her boyfriend." "She's going to untie me because I gave her a unicorn for her birthday!" "She's going to untie me because I pay for everything we she makes me go shopping with her!" "YOU DON'T PAY FOR EVERYTHING SASUKE! YOU ONLY PAID FOR THE PRETZELS AND I HAD TO PAY YOU BACK!" I yelled. "Naruto wins. Even if he did get me a stuffed unicorn." I said as I began to untie him. "YEAH! UZUMAKIS ALWAYS WINS!" Naruto shouted. "I hate all of you." Sasuke said. "If you hate us so much, then why should we untie you?" I said leaning over him. All I got in response was him swearing at me. "Fine." I said as I untied him. Then he ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Naruto ran, body slammed the door and screamed "SASUKE! TO THE WINDOW, TO THE WALL!" Sweat drop. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Then I heard Sasuke, singing. Naruto forced the door open and Sasuke came strutting out the bathroom. "I'm bringing Sexy Back! Them other white boys don't know how to act." Sasuke sang as him and Naruto and him started dancing. It was so funny that I just had to join in. "DO THE NIKKI MINAJ!" What the heck Naruto? Obviously Sasuke got it because both of them put there hands all the way up and started swinging their hips in a circle. "You retards!" I shouted as we all started laughing. "I will never do that again." Sasuke said as he started staring at my mom's perfume. "Axe, taste the rainbow." And he started spraying the perfume all over the place. "Wrong phrase dude!" I yelled as he started spraying in me and Naruto's direction. "What is love? Baby don't hurt me, no more." Naruto sang. "Let's watch movie." I said. This was too much to bare seeing my two best friends dance like idiots. "Let's watch White Chicks!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the living room. "Naruto!" I yelled as me and Sasuke chased after him! "I refuse to watch White Chicks." Sasuke said as he collapsed on the couch. "Then let's watch Hannah Montana the movie." He said sarcastically. "Let's watch the new Batman." I said. "No I don't want to see the movie when someone just recorded it!" Naruto said. "Fine then let's watch Avengers." I said. "Again?" Sasuke said. "Just pick a random movie and whatever you pick, we have to watch." I said to Naruto. He closed his eyes and he picked up a random movie. "We have a winner!" Naruto said as he showed us the movie. "BARBIE DIARIES?" Sasuke shouted. "I guess I forgot to throw away that movie." I said as Sasuke stared at me like his eyes were about to pop out. "What were gonna fall asleep as soon as it starts. I'm tired anyway." I said. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and popped the DVD in. As soon as he saw the disc go in, he fell asleep. Took me a lot to not go too. Naruto started saying "Oh no she didn't" and "I can't believe Barbie would do such a thing". The movie might have been good to a seven year old but not to me. "Sasuke fell asleep." "Let's talk about him." I said. "Well he is emotionally constipated." Naruto said. "I know right? He has a complete wall around him. I feel lucky to even be his friend!" "He's emo." "And his hair." "His hair does that flip! All the girls go crazy over his hair. I have the spikes, you have the freakishly colored hair, and he has hair that looks like a ducks butt!" Naruto said. Then Sasuke woke up. "I am not emotionally constipated or I wouldn't have a girlfriend. You are my girlfriend. I am not emo. My hair is natural thank you. And I do not have a duck butt hairstyle." He said as he got up and took my stuffed unicorn. "Come one Keko, were leaving." "No one's leaving." I said. He threw Keko on the floor and sat down on the couch. I forced him up, picked up Keko, pushed Sasuke on the floor, and put Keko in Sasuke's seat. "Why did you just do that?" He asked with a vain popping out his forehead. "You threw Keko on the floor." I said. He shrugged his shoulders and LAID ON ME AND NARUTO! "Come on dude! That don't feel right!" Naruto said as he tried to move Sasuke's legs off of him. "Sasuke! Get off!" I screamed. "Keko suffers too!" He said as he grabbed Keko and started choking him. "Keko!" I screamed as I flew up. Keko went flying while me and Sasuke fell on the floor. Everything started to move in slow motion. "Keeeeeeeekkkkooooooo!" Naruto shouted. Keko started moving in slow motion and he was falling towards the candle I lit earlier. We all got up and started running in and Keko was only getting closer and closer to the candle. "What are you guys doing?" Sasori said as he caught Keko. "Why are you concerned?" Sasuke said as if nothing had embarrassing just happened. "Uchiha. Uzumaki." "Hey Sasori!" "Haruno." Leave it to Sasuke and my brother to act like they don't like each other. "I'm going to Konan's" He said as he grabbed his jacket and left. "Your brother's strange." "Your cousin's strange." "My cousin's your best friend." "Exactly." "What's your point?" "Don't know yet." "At least my cousin has a realistic hair color." "But you rarely see someone with red eyes. And my hair color is mixed between my parents!" "Oh so you think your all smart now? Sasuke tell her she's an idiot." "He's not gonna tell me I'm an idiot. You didn't know how to spell your full until the sixth grade!" "No one ever told me my middle name!" "Both of you are idiots." "EXCUSE ME!" "Complete ones." "Then your emo!" "I'm not emo!" "YES YOU ARE!" "Can it Naruto." "Don't tell Naruto to be quiet!" "YEA!" "I'm tired." "So am I." "I'M NOT! GIVE ME A CAPE AND A SPANDEX COSTUME AND I COULD BE AN OFFICIAL SUPER HERO!" Then everything went black.

~In my dream~

"Sakura's so pretty when she sleeps." Naruto said.

"Ok." Sasuke said.

"What don't you think she looks pretty?"

"No."

"WHY? SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

"Quiet idiot! She always pretty now can I sleep?"

"Ok but I have something to say."  
"What?"

"TO THE WINDOW! TO THE WALL!"

And then Sasuke hit Naruto in the face with his shoe.

"HEY!"

"Shut up."

Then Sasuke laid down and Naruto grabbed Keko.

"Keko, to the window! To the wall."

Keko comes to life and runs away.

~In next dream~

"I'm a rainbow unicorn girl!" I shouted!

"I want to here these girls sing, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten Tensoshi, Karin Uzumaki, Katy Elderigde, Misuka Hoshi, and Ino Yamanaka." Principle Tsunade said. "Haruno first." I stepped up.

"In another life, I would be your girl. We keep all our promises. Us against the world. In another life, I would make you stay. So I don't have to say you were the one that got away. The one that got away."

"NEXT!"

"Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her. Watch out you, don't push me any further, any further. You're not the only one walkin' round with a loaded gun. This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her."

"NEXT!"

"She's not a saint and she's not what you think. She's an actress, whoa. She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa. Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you any friends. She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge, ha."

"NEXT!"

"Baby you got some nerve. Acting like you the busniness. Save that talk for that girl. Cause you know that you screwed up. I regret the day that I went and loved you, boy. You just what I mean, she know just what you need, anything that keeps the drama free. I gave my all to you, but you were undercover, making her your lover. I'll be okay, no more stress, no more pain, I'll be straight. I be throwing up them deuces.'

"…NEXT!"

"I'm bringing sexy back"

"NEXT NOW!

"All y life I've been good but now. Whoa, I'm thinking what the hell?"  
"NEXT!"

"HEY HEY! YOU YOU! I know that you like me! NO WAY NO WAY!" You know it's not a secret. HEY HEY! YOU YOU! I want to be your girlfriend! Your so fun, I want you mine you're so delicious."

"Now I'm getting annoyed. Why did I volunteer to ever cover this? ALL OF YOU GO HOME!"

~Then it ends~

"Good morning Sakura!" Naruto said as soon as I woke up. "Why are you up and I was the first one asleep?" I asked. "Oh, I wasn't really tired. I just wanted to draw on Sasuke's face." "Do you ever sleep?" "Only once a week." Then I looked at Sasuke. He looked terrible. He had a mustache, beard, cat claws in his face like Naruto's, and "I AM A KNUCKLEHEAD IDIOT!" on his forehead in small letters. Then he woke up. "Morning. I'm out!" Then he ran outside with all his marker glory and pj's.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
